


Diavolo dominated me because I asked him nicely.

by sweetstarpunk



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Multi, POV First Person, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetstarpunk/pseuds/sweetstarpunk
Summary: A NSFW sentence prompt that I felt the need to expand upon.
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Diavolo dominated me because I asked him nicely.

**Author's Note:**

> [Source of this prompt.](https://mysweetsixsixsix.tumblr.com/post/616131723873468416/time-to-make-a-nsfw-obey-me-sentence) Reader/MC is gender neutral. Rated mature as a precaution. Give kudos and/or a comment if you like it!

When I was first introduced to Diavolo, the demon prince was quite intimidating. I had a hard time keeping eye contact with him on most days. In his more… appropriate uniform, it was not as distracting but as I got to know him more and saw his demon form for the first time…I nearly fainted from excitement. He was gorgeous… tall, dark, and handsome…

I wanted him. He warmed something in me and…I just had to.

This party was awkward at his mansion, with everyone else around. I had a hard time keeping a straight face and my flustered mood was obvious. I could barely approach Diavolo for his butler and Lucifer were always close by, never leaving his side it seemed. I grabbed a glass of something sweet to sip on to keep my mind off of this but it was not long until Diavolo’s butler approached me.

“Ah, Barbatos…”

“MC,” The demon offered a warm smile and a nod to me. “I hope your evening is going well for you. Anything I can help you with?”

I nearly choked on my drink as a thought came into my mind. I fanned myself and took a deep breath.

“Umm… is there anyway I can talk to Diavolo? Uhh… alone, if possible…” I downed the rest of my drink in shame. What was I thinking…

Barbatos gazed at me with a sly smirk. “I don’t see a problem with that. Any particular reason why you want an audience with him?”

“On second thought!” I put my glass down and looked away. “I-It’s fine, it’s nothing urgent–”

“MC?” That dark, velvety voice caught me off guard. My heart was ready to leap out as I saw both Diavolo and Lucifer approaching us.

I began chuckling nervously, fanning myself some more. “I-I don’t mean to bother you… especially you, Lord Diavolo…I…I need to get some fresh air, sorry…”

I walked off, feeling stupid and foolish. I was not the type of person to even attempt to date someone, let alone a demon. I didn’t even know how different it could be, the consequences of doing such things…

I finally found the door leading to the balcony and it was such a relief to feel the air on my skin. My face was flushed and burning at this point. I sighed heavily and slumped over the railing, not caring who noticed me.

At least, until I felt a bare hand touch my shoulder. My nerves shot up once again as I glanced over to see Diavolo himself, smiling sadly.

“MC, are you okay? Did Barbatos bother you?”

I exhaled sharply and turned to face the larger demon. It was still difficult to look him in his golden eyes. “No… nobody bothered me…”

“I find that very hard to believe,” the prince circled around me. “Tell me what’s on your mind.”

“I…” I took a few deep breaths. How do I explain myself to him…

“It’s, umm…y-you’ve been on my mind…” I finally looked up, my body trembling at my confession.

Diavolo was silent for a moment but then chuckled at the realization. He stopped and placed a large, gentle hand on my shoulder. He leaned in to whisper something that brought chills down my spine.

“Do I excite you that much?”

I could not hide from him now and I had no way to cover my face. All I could do was nod frantically as Diavolo straightened himself and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Tell me what you want from me.”

What! I can barely talk at this point, let alone move. I continued to focus on my breathing as I looked up to see the red haired demon gazing upon me with a large smile.

“I want…I want you to… dominate me. Have me all to yourself… i-if that’s okay.”

Diavolo let out a hearty laugh and quickly scooped me into his arms, causing me to yelp in response. He nuzzled his face into mine, planting a soft kiss on my cheek.

“Since you asked so nicely, I’d be happy to fulfill your request.”

I buried my face in his shoulder, in complete disbelief that this was happening. I could not help but cry happily. This had to be a dream, this was too easy.

“I won’t disappoint you dear,” Diavolo stroked my hair. “It’ll be a night to remember.”

I held onto the prince tightly as he carried me to his bedroom, where my fantasy came true. I would not mind trying that again, if he allowed it…


End file.
